¿Valentía o Estupidez?
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Kai se siente bien después de matar a sus hermanos. Al fin y al cabo, ha conseguido que su hermana, en un acto de valentía mezclada con estupidez, esté dispuesta a fusionarse con él. / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Tuve tanta suerte de que me tocara Kai...

 **#PALABRAS:** 875.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **¿VALENTÍA O ESTUPIDEZ?**

* * *

Estaba solo. La oscuridad de la habitación lo ponía nervioso, sobre todo porque era incapaz de saber qué hora era. Y necesitaba saberlo. Su vida iba a cambiar aquel día. 10 de Mayo de 1994. El día en que su hermana Josette finalmente se fusionaría con él. El día en que ganaría en el ritual y se convertiría en el líder de los Gemini.

Kai Parker intentó limpiar la sangre que se le había quedado entre las uñas. La sangre de Joey, su hermano pequeño. Kai sonrió. Habría preferido no tener que matarlos a todos. Había perdido mucho tiempo buscándolos y matándolos. Pero se habían puesto en su camino. En el camino que lo separaba de sus hermanos pequeños, Lucas y Olivia. Tenía que matarlos. ¿Por qué no eran sus hermanos capaces de entenderlo?

Hubiera querido que su padre le dejara darse una ducha antes del ritual. Aquel era un día importante, tendría que haberse vestido más elegante. Tenía sangre en el pelo y en las manos, y hubiera jurado que hasta trozos de piel. Asqueroso.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Joshua Parker, el ganador del premio "Peor Padre del Año", miraba a su hijo con repulsión. Kai sonrió al ver la expresión de su padre, y se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo que se había quedado en sus pantalones.

\- Sal.

\- Buenos días, papá. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

Joshua lo ignoró, pero Kai siguió hablando, contándole todo en lo que había estado pensando aquella noche. Todo lo que haría cuando finalmente fuera el líder del Aquelarre. Tenía muchos planes.

Sólo se calló cuando vio algo que había hecho la noche anterior. Después de matar a su hermana Kensi había decidido dejar una huella, una muestra de su talento para el dibujo; así que dibujó con la sangre de su hermana a dos personas, que eran claramente él y Kensi, de la mano. Joshua no lo había borrado esperando despertar algún tipo de sentimiento en Kai. Y lo hizo. El chico se sintió muy orgulloso de su obra.

\- Podría estudiar arte. ¿Tú qué opinas, papá?

Joshua siguió ignorando a su hijo, y abrió la puerta principal. Ambos salieron y marcharon hacia la parte trasera de la casa, en la que, Kai percibía, estaban todos los miembros de su aquelarre. Todos los que seguían vivos, al menos.

Kai sonrió cuando vio a su hermana. Se sentía orgulloso de ella, de que al final Josette se hubiera ofrecido a hacer el ritual. Por fin, su hermana había demostrado que los gemelos tenían algo en común: su valentía.

Por supuesto, la valentía de Josette también podía llamarse estupidez. Porque estaba claro que él iba a ganar el ritual. Podía quitarle toda su magia sin siquiera usar el ritual.

Ambos se colocaron en el lugar idóneo. Jo parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que Kai hubiera esperado. Había aceptado su muerte.

\- El poder del eclipse nos unirá en uno-Jo lo miró a la cara por primera vez en todo el día-. ¿Sabes lo que decir?

\- He estado practicando durante toda mi vida-Kai tomó a su hermana de las manos, sin poder contener una sonrisa, y cerró los ojos.

 _Sanguinem Desimilus. Sanguinem Generis Fiantus._

No pasaba nada. Volvieron a intentarlo, y entonces Kai se percató de algo. No tenía magia. Su hermana no tenía magia.

\- Josette, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu magia?

 _Sanguinem Filio. Sanguinem Effurgarex Perpetuum._

Dolía. Dolía tanto que Kai sintió por primera vez arrepentimiento. Tal vez no debería haber matado a sus hermanos. Tal vez, si ellos siguieran vivos, él sobreviviera. Tal vez.

* * *

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos, seguía en el mismo sitio. Estaba solo, y era de día. Así que no había pasado mucho rato. El chico se incorporó, y vio que tenía más sangre en las manos. Entonces recordó. El dolor que su padre le había causado había sido tan grande que se había vuelto loco, hasta el punto de querer arrancarse su propia cabeza. Lo había intentado, y la herida en su cuello era la prueba.

Kai se levantó y caminó hasta su casa. ¿Para qué le había hecho daño su padre? ¿Por qué no matarlo simplemente? Kai sabía que lo deseaba. Joshua nunca había querido a su primogénito. Es más, lo detestaba.

Entró en la casa, y enseguida supo que había algo mal. No había nada. Ni un solo ruido, ni un solo olor; nada. La casa estaba muerta.

Y entonces recordó las palabras pronunciadas por su padre. Kai no tenía magia propia, pero aquello no significaba que no hubiera aprendido tanto como le fue posible. El hechizo que había recitado su padre no había sido usado en su vida, pero el chico era capaz de reconocerlo.

Lo había encerrado. Estaba solo.

\- ¡NO!-gritó tan alto como su voz le permitió.

Entró al salón y empezó a golpear cosas. No veía bien, no oía bien. No sentía nada, nada aparte de la furia. Estaba solo.

Finalmente, Kai se dejó caer al suelo. Se cortó con uno de los trozos de cristal de la mesita que había destrozado. No le importaba. Si moría desangrado, se estaría haciendo un favor.

Al final, su hermana no había sido estúpida. El único estúpido había sido él.


End file.
